


[Teddy x Lehends] I Loved And I Loved And I Lost You

by Elisa0905



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Killing, M/M, Out of Character, crazy love, i don't know what tags to put more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa0905/pseuds/Elisa0905
Summary: You drives me crazy into loveI'm addicted to youAnd...
Relationships: Park "Teddy" Jin-seong/Son "Lehends" Si-woo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[Teddy x Lehends] I Loved And I Loved And I Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii!!! ELI IS BACK ON AO3  
> It's been a long time since the last time I wrote the Shyker ff ''Choices", because I have to come back to school and a big busy studying schedule hit my face and that's why i'm unable to write anything. Now I have free time and return to writing again. I have never written about this couple before as I always write about AllKer but I also a girl who like taking up new challenges
> 
> Inspirations from ''If I Killed Someone For You'' by Alec Benjamin and ''Hurt Like Hell" by Fleurie
> 
> Thank you for taking time reading my fanfic, love u all ^3^

Park Jinseong loves Son Siwoo  
But he did not love him  
Park Jinseong confessed to Son Siwoo  
But only received a shake of his head  
**_"Sorry, I do not love you"_**

5 years  
Neither short nor long  
Enough to love someone  
This whole life  
Only to be redeemed  
A sentence said _**"I do"**_

Park Jinseong is always smiling  
Son Siwoo likes cold people  
Park Jinseong always talks a lot  
Son Siwoo likes people who talk less  
Park Jinseong is always noisy  
Son Siwoo likes quiet people

Two individuals, so different  
But Park Jinseong still loves Son Siwoo  
Although clearly know that love a person  
Not loving yourself is always  
_**''The most painful feeling''**_

Park Jinseong is always watching  
Son Siwoo's silhouette from behind  
Trying to appear to be okay  
But deep inside  
_**He was heartbroken**_

Park Jinseong for Son Siwoo  
No smiles on his cheerful face  
Park Jinseong for Son Siwoo  
No talking as much as before  
Park Jinseong for Son Siwoo  
No screaming anymore

Heard there are rumors that  
Park Jinseong killed someone  
Poor for the victim  
But more importantly  
Because of whom Jinseong did so  
For whom... _**For SSW**_

Park Jinseong once again  
Confess to Son Siwoo  
No more his head shaking  
But an invisible knife  
Stabbed into his fragile heart  
By an emotionless answer  
_**"I don't know this Park Jinseong"**_

* * *

Oh my dear Son Siwoo  
Do you know  
How much I love you?  
Love you to the point of madness  
Love you makes me crazy  
Your own hands have formed  
My soul and my life  
But you broke my heart  
_**How hilarious it is!!!**_

I have a little secret  
Do you want to know?  
But now is not the time  
You know about this secret  
It will be soon, not for long  
Don't be curious baby  
Curiosity kills the cat  
Time will answer  
About this secret  
_**''Just keep waiting''**_

* * *

Blood-stained hand  
A beautiful red  
On the body  
Of those people  
Steal you from  
_**My beloved hand**_

 _ **You are mine**_  
My own only  
I love red very much  
Because that is the color of blood  
Blood of those  
Was killed in front of you  
Blood of those  
Dare to take you from me Blood of those  
Advise me not to love you 

When you panicked, scared, trembling  
You look like a petite cat  
Mesmerizing my heart  
Made me only want to take you home  
And take care, love you forever  
So why are you yelling at me  
I did this for us  
Because our love for each other  
Oh not....  
**_Because of my love for you_**

Someone said I killed someone  
Yes, I did kill a person... a self  
You have to understand that  
**_The one I killed is me_**  
Changing from what I was  
To what you want me to be  
I follow your favourite  
And did everything you want  
I hope you will love me  
Because that Park Jinseong  
_**Is what you most love**_

* * *

Come home with me  
We live happily together  
_**But...**_  
Dear Siwoo, the knife in youe hand  
What are you going to do?  
Don't be so stupid  
_**What are you doing?**_  
You still have me  
You still have someone love you  
_**Please do not, SON SIWOO**_

Son Siwoo stabbed his chest  
His mouth has a gentle smile  
He looks very peaceful  
Eyes closed down  
Take the last breath  
Blood flowed from the chest  
Tinted with a white shirt  
Pure white little angel  
Escape from the devil of hell

Park Jinseong witnessed it in person  
The person you love is gone forever  
The demon within Jinseong has disappeared  
In the moment Siwoo collapses  
The real Park Jinseong finally woke up  
But maybe it was too late  
The beloved Son Siwoo is dead  
The people beside him  
Also followed him go away

The price of crazy love  
It is the life of the person you love  
Park Jinseong loves Son Siwoo too much  
Forced Son Siwoo to choose the last path  
The road to the heaven  
Tears of evil have fallen  
Falling on the body of the little angel

Now Park Jinseong is all alone  
And it's... _**Hurt Like Hell**_

_**"Please come back, Son Siwoo... I Love You''** _

**Author's Note:**

> I am so tired after typing this, thinking how to tell a story in this way is not easy after all. But overall It's pretty good I guess.  
> Hope you liked it. If you did, kudos are appreciated ^o^


End file.
